


Here we go again

by imjustconfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Get Together, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Please someone notice this, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustconfused/pseuds/imjustconfused
Summary: sirius goes on a roadtrip around UK, with the goal not to fall in love with any cute boys. However, he fails and notices cute boy, who seems to be married to a heavily pregnant redhead woman.Little he knows that the boy is actually his new roommate, in addition to beiing as gay as anyone can be.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 36





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first actual work, plus english isn´t my first language, so please be kind. I hope you´ll like it.

Sirius got down from the motorbike. His ass hurt badly and he was pretty hungry. He looked around. The restaurant and a small motel he chose to sleep in was probably the most interesting thing in this middle of nowhere, as far as he had noticed. During his summer roadtrip he had seen dozens of villages like this – and more to come. One shop, sometimes a post office or a primary school and a bus stop. But Sirius liked villages like this-that´s why he enjoyed roadtrips exploring the wonders of the UK.  
  
The room he got wasn´t anything special – and not worse than he had expirienced. The food wasn´t bad either. And the beer! Sirius had no idea what brand it was, but was sure he had never drunk anything like this before. He looked around the pub. It deffinitely wasn´t crowded, but also not really empty. Most of the people sitting around were elderly men who had probably lived all their lives there. Except for one table. Sirius looked at the three people and sighed. Why did he have to be surrounded by cute boys?  
  
Sirius had seen this one in local shop about three hours ago telling the cashier about reconstructing some house. Then, he had been red, sweaty and covered in white dust, but washed and in nice clothes he looked even cuter. He was quite sun-tanned, making freckles and beautiful amber eyes stand out. Wavy light brown hair was falling into his eyes and made him look even prettier. He was sitting at a table with two other people: a dark-haired man with round glassed and a heavily pregnant redhead. That had to be his girlfriend. Cute boysTM are always straight and/or taken. Why?  
  
The boy laughed and patted the redhead on her shoulder. She laughted and run her hand through her hair. Sirius saw marriage ring shine on her finger.  
  
As expected. Married with a pregnant woman. Suddenly Sirius felt as if he was spying on them. He got up fastly, quickly paid for his meal and completely forgot he wanted to ask the bartender about the beer.

****  
Sirius finnished earlier than usual. He was going to make himself a coffee, take his guitar and play loud knowing he would not disturb Peter studying. But as soon as he got home and found pair of black worn converse he didn´t know he realized he was not alone. When his and Peter´s roommate moved out, they decided to rent the spare room to some Peter´s friend from high school.  
  
So, apparently, the new boy was here. Sirius entered livingroom/kitchen and found the boy sitting at a table and eating something.  
  
„Hey,“ said Sirius as he was taking of his shoes „you´re the new roommate, right?“  
  
The boy looked up and smiled. „Hey. You must be Sirius.“ He gave Sirius his hand introducing himself „I´m Remus“  
  
Sirius shook his hand and quickly scanned his face. He was pretty sun-tanned and his face was full of freckles. Curly light brown hair was falling into his amber eyes, his hand clearing his wiew by putting the hair away.  
  
Sirius had seen this boy before, hadn´t he? Where could it… than the penny dropped. The cute boy from summer roadtrip. Married to a pregnant woman. Sirius couldn´t help it, he just stared blankly at the not-knowing-anything boy.  
  
„Umm.. why are you staring at me?“  
  
Sirius suddenly woke up. „Shouldn´t you be in that middle of nowhere in northem England? With your pregnant wife?“  
  
This time, it was Remus who was staring blankly, not knowing what was going on. „M..my wife? I´m gay, man. And what middle of nowhere you… do you mean Farmham?“  
  
Sirius nodded. „Yeah. I went there during summer on a roadtrip and noticed you, ´cause I have a radar detecting cute boys, but I noticed the pregnant redhead. God, this is gonna be so akward if it wasn´t you“  
  
„But it was me. I was working on my friends´ house they´re building in Farmham. The redhead is my friend from school, and I don´t see anything why would I fuck her, for the sake of making her pregnant.“  
  
Sirius put his head into his hands. „OH. MY. GOD. This is akward. Noooooo!“ He stood up and covered his face in his palm. „Now, if you excuse me, I´m gonna bury myself and never talk to anyone again.“  
  
Remus obviously found it hilarious, as it seemed to Sirius. He put a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth and said, mumbling because of the food in his mouth „Wait, ´tis not akward. More akward things had happened to me.“ He swallowed and continued. „I congratulated my teacher on pregnancy last week. Turned out she was just fat.“  
  
Sirius turned. „Is that why you moved to another university?“  
  
„Nah. It was on this one. So I´m gonna live with it ´till I graduate, I guess.“  
  
Sirius sat back down. „So, why did you go here, then? There´s nothing interesting in here.“  
  
Remus didn´t answer. It looked as if he was thinking. Then he asked, out of nowhere, „So, are you still looking for cute boys?“

*****  
„What brand is this beer? I´ve never drunk anything like this.“  
  
„Some local brewery. You won´t fing anything like this in London.“  
  
„That´s true. Could you please explain me how you met? Remus told me it´s hilarious story and that it has something to do with us, but that´s weird because I´ve never met you.“  
  
Sirius sighted. James, the black-haired guy with glasses was nice and fun to be with, but he had some to curious questions. „Well..I went here on a roadtrip in the summer, saw Remus with Lily and my overthinking brain deduced they were married.“  
  
Lily laughed. „I wouldn´t marry Remus, you know. He´s a heavy sleepwalker, especially on full moon. And snores like hell.“  
  
Sirius took a long sip of the delicious beer and replied „Well, I´m a pretty heavy sleeper, so I don´t see the problem here.


End file.
